Ride Booster Set
|lastepisode=Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis |numberofepisodes= |length= 280.0 |weight= 175 |speed= 370}} The is a pair of Rider Machines, with the red one called driven by Kamen Rider Mach and the blue one called driven by Kamen Rider Chaser. They can also be combined, either when manned or unmanned, with either Tridoron to form the or the Ride Crosser to form the . As with Tridoron, the Ride Boosters are armed with laser cannons built-in on the front of the cars. The Ride Booster Set initially appears in the alternate timeline of , before debuting in the series proper in episode 27. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, the Ride Booster Set is able to combine with Kamen Rider Ghost's Iguana Ghostriker. History The Ride Boosters first appeared in an alternate timeline created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine. They were summoned by Shinnosuke as he was racing in Tridoron in the Rider Grand Prix. Assuming Type Formula, he had the Ride Boosters temporarily combine with Tridoron, giving him a boost of speed which allowed him to overtake his Shocker Rider predecessors on the Rider Machines before jettisoning the Ride Boosters back and going head-to-head with Kamen Rider 3 and his TriCyclone. In the resulting twisted timeline of time loops, the Ride Booster Set also had the capability of fusing with the Zero Liner to increase the capabilities of both as well as initiate a powerful drill attack. In the prime timeline, Mr. Belt had Rinna Sawagami create the Ride Booster Set as extra gear which would allow Tridoron to utilize the combined power of all three Kamen Riders, as Chase had recently rejoined the fight against the Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Chaser. Upon completion, they and their combination with Tridoron was demonstrated to Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt, Kiriko and Go. At first Go was pleased that they had extra firepower to wipe out the Roidmudes faster, but felt uneasy when told of Chase's part in the combination, as he still didn't trust him due to Chase being a Roidmude himself. Later on, the Ride Boosters were first put to action against the Roidmudes, when Chase summoned his Ride Booster Blue to back him up against the Seeker Roidmude's henchmen 078 and 082 while preparing his Shingou-Ax's Across Breaker. Boarding the Ride Booster Blue, Chase proceeded to destroy the two Roidmudes along with their Cores by performing two variations of the Across Breaker in quick succesion. Enraged at Chase's presence, Mach boarded his Ride Booster Red and attacked the Roidmude Kamen Rider, firing at him with his Zenrin Shooter before jumping off and pushing Chase off the Ride Booster Blue. As Go went to confront the Seeker Roidmude, Shinnosuke had Chase join him in catching up with Go. Forming Booster Tridoron, Drive and Chaser tracked a Heavy Acceleration reading leading them to Go, however, they were intercepted by a trio of Giant Bat-Type Roidmudes consisting of 026, 043, and 087. As Booster Tridoron evaded their firepower, Chaser turned the tide by detaching his Ride Booster Blue, swiftly destroying one of the Giant Bats with Ride Booster Blue's firepower before proceeding to destroy a second with both his Ride Booster and the Shingou-Ax. Chaser then quickly reattached the Ride Booster Blue to Tridoron as it and Ride Booster Red was left nearly plunging to the ground by its absence, with Booster Tridoron quickly finishing off the last of the interrupting Roidmudes before Drive and Chase proceeded to reunite with Go. Booster Tridoron would be formed again to deal with the Bat-Type Roidmude 106, who was transformed into his Giant form by Brain after he was seperated from his Fusion Evolution with Mitsuhide Nira. Manned by Drive, he detached the Type Technic component to restrain the Giant Bat against a tower via cable before performing a Tire Enhancement with Max Flare, allowing Booster Tridoron to destroy the Roidmude with a Rider Break. Having entered the Drive Pit, Tenjuro Banno commandeered the Ride Booster Red, using it to attack Drive Type Tridoron and Deadheat Mach as they attempted to pursue the Tornado Roidmude who had captured Kiriko. This resulted in Shinnosuke falling off a cliff and being knocked out of his Drive transformation, leading to the Drive Driver being taken by Roidmude 004, while an overwhelmed Mach was left to face the Super Evolved Heart alone. Tracing the Ride Booster's flight path, Rinna was able to retrieve it, as well as leading Shinnosuke to rescue Mr. Belt from 004 and Banno. Soon after, the Ride Boosters were put to use by Chaser who, having just acquired his driver's license, manned the Tridoron in Type Wild, combining with the Ride Boosters to rescue Drive and Mach from Tornado's storm before having the Ride Boosters generate their own tornados to neutralize Tornado's wind and back-up Drive and Mach in performing a Double Rider Kick which destroyed Tornado. Later, when Banno/Gold Drive and 004 were pursuing Brain, Shinnosuke piloted the Booster Tridoron to intercept them, performing a fly-by aerial strike before dropping down to halt their pursuit. The Ride Booster Set, while not seen, is more than likely sealed up with the rest of Drive's gear below the Drive Pit. The Ride Boosters were later summoned by Drive and combined with Kamen Rider Ghost's Iguana Ghostriker during their battle against the Renaissance Gamma, with the two Riders using the formation to outmaneuver the behemoth before destroying it with their respective Rider Slash attacks. Gallery Modes= TridoronThreeRider.jpg|Drive, Mach, and Chaser standing on the Booster Tridoron Wild Booster Tridoron.jpg|Drive and Mach standing on the Booster Tridoron in Type Wild Booster Ride Crosser.png|Booster Ride Crosser |-| Movie= Ride Booster Taisen GP.jpg|The Booster Tridoron flying above Decade's Machine Decader and Fourze's Machine Massigler WS000331-560x321.jpg|The Booster Tridoron riding on the Zero-Liner Ride Crosser Ride Booster.png|Chaser standing on the Booster Ride Crosser Iguana Ghostriker Booster.jpg|Drive and Ghost standing on the Iguana Ghostriker-Ride Booster combination |-| Miscellaneous= Banno RB Red.png|Banno, in his tablet form, rides in on the Red Booster and uses it to attack Drive and Mach SpeeDrop + Kick Macher tornado ver.png|Drive and Mach performing their double Rider Kick in the Ride Booster's tornado Notes *As unveiled in the initial toy catalog, Ride Booster Blue was initally promoted as being driven by Chase as Mashin Chaser. However, in the series, due to the Ride Boosters being created to combine the power of the three Kamen Riders following Chase's return to the fold, it was only ever used by him as Kamen Rider Chaser. The only instance to feature both Booster Tridoron and Mashin Chaser was in Super Hero Taisen GP's the Rider Grand Prix, where Chase initially appeared as an opponent on his Ride Chaser, being knocked out of the race prior to Tridoron summoning the Ride Boosters. **This may be due to Kamen Rider Chaser's figure not yet being completed at the time the Ride Boosters were finished. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **'' '' **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Drive)